Cry for the Moon
by Harbinger's Lament
Summary: Rayne faces a new life forced on her as Greyback's Mate. Will she adjust to being a werewolf while a new prophecy is foretold about her changed destiny.
1. Greyback's Mate

Prologue

Rayne Potter sighed as she walked along, kicking the can as she went. The sun had set, and now her path was only lit by the light of the near full moon. Her thoughts travelled to Remus, and she sighed. He'd be changing in a couple of days, and would have no one there for him, now that Sirius was dead. She had hoped to have kept that little bit of information from her relatives, but today, they had received a letter from Dumbledore, telling them about it. So, she had quickly left the house so that they could do nothing to her.

Now, she was out wandering. She'd wandered so far, that she'd completely left the town she lived in, and was wandering on the edge of some trees. Perhaps she should head back. It was getting late after all. And she'd have to face the music at some point.

Fenrir Greyback quietly followed the black haired beauty, not giving away any indication that he was there. Her scent called to him, to his wolf. She was his mate. Suddenly the girl stopped and he wondered briefly if she somehow knew he was there. But he shook away the thought and continued to watch her. There was no way she could know. She looked up at the sky again, for the second time that night, her eyes on the stars this time. The Dog Star, he noticed.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius." She said softly. "Had I not fallen for his trap, Bellatrix wouldn't have killed you in the Department of Mysteries."

Fenrir stiffened slightly. His mate was Rayne Potter? No matter. He would simply have to see how things played out. But he had to have her. He had to have his mate! With that thought, he leaped from his hiding place and grabbed her, one arm round her waist, pinning her arms in place, the other moving up, his hand clamping over her mouth. "Shh." He said, feeling her stiffen. "I'm not going to hurt you, my mate. My little Rayne." He forced himself not to take her here, out in the open, and he grabbed his wand and stunned her. She went limp in his arms and he picked her up and carried her into the trees, before disapperating with his mate securely in his arms. He reappeared in front of a cave opening, which was in fact one of the entrance to a whole network of tunnels and caves, which his pack lived in. He walked in, and anytime he passed a pack member, they would nod and greet him with "Alpha" before moving on.

While some may think living in caves was barbaric, with magic, it was very comfortable. Temperature charms took care of heating and with magic; it was easy to get plumbing sorted. He pushed away the heavy skins that acted as a door to his room/cave and he stepped inside. He walked across the floor and placed the unconscious girl on the pile of furs that made up his bed. He searched her and pulled out her wand, before placing it in a draw in his cupboard. Couldn't have her hexing him and trying to escape, could he? Then, he quickly undressed her, and placed her clothes to one side, before removing his own clothes. She began to stir, but then seemed to go back to sleep.

Fenrir shook his head. "Oh no you don't." He said. He ran one hand up and down her inner thigh and she moaned, and started to wake. So, he moved his hand to her sex, and inserted a finger and began pumping it in and out of her. He felt her barrier and grinned. She was all his. He could barely hold his wolf back at that point.

Rayne felt the incredible amount of pleasure spreading through her, emanating from between her legs and couldn't help a second, louder, moan escaping her.

"Wake up, my little witch." A deep, rough voice said.

She opened her eyes, and Fenrir saw beautiful Emerald orbs, clouded with pleasure and confusion. He inserted another finger, and then another, not allowing to fully come round, so she went from tired to being driven crazy with pleasure. Fenrir leant over her, and ran his tongue over her neck as his fingers increased their pace. He smelt her come close to her climax, and removed his fingers. She groaned from the loss of contact. He pulled her up, and onto her hands and knees and moved behind her, positioning himself at her entrance.

Rayne's head cleared as she felt his large shaft at her entrance and realized what was about to happen.

"No. Please." She whimpered, and tried to crawl away.

Fenrir growled, his hands grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back to him. His wolf had taken over, and wanted its mate. Nothing would stop it. Or him. Rayne whimpered but stayed still, knowing she couldn't get away. He was too strong. Fenrir swiftly thrust into her, breaking through her barrier, and seating himself inside her fully. Rayne screamed and cried in pain as she felt him tear through her barrier. His arms fell on either side of her, creating a barrier between her and the rest of the world, and he began to pound into her wildly. As he did so, Rayne noticed that the pain was receding. Feeling him moving inside her like he was felt… good. Better than good! It was starting to feel amazing! She moaned and began to move, thrusting her hips up, when he thrust down. Rayne started panting and wrapped her arms up, around his neck. She felt him nip her ear lobe lightly, before licking her neck again. She'd never felt anything as good as what this man was making her feel. For once, she was able to forget everything else. Forget the pain of reality, of death and war. All she knew right now was pleasure, and that somewhere deep down, this man would come to mean everything to her.

Suddenly, her world exploded, and she let out a wordless scream of pleasure. Fenrir continued to pound wildly into her, until her clenching walls drove him to his own climax and he spilled inside her, roaring in triumph, before he bit down on her neck, marking her as his, and also injecting his venom into her. This close to the full moon, it ran through his veins constantly, meaning he could turn anyone, even though he wasn't in wolf form. And that was what he was doing to his mate. Marking and turning her. She was his now. Part of the pack. She would be a wolf.

Rayne collapsed onto the furs, and he pushed himself up, so he was just on his knees, looking down at her, as she turned over, gasping and panting. His eyes slowly turned back from gold to blue.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Fenrir Greyback." He said. "And you, Rayne, are my mate. And because I just claimed you, you are now Rayne Greyback." He said.

Darkness started to cloud her vision and he lay down beside her, pulling some furs over her. "Sleep now, my mate. Everything will be fine." He promised. He would protect her. For her, the war may as well already be over. He would not let it hurt her anymore.

* * *

><p>Writer's Word<p>

First, I will state that this prologue belongs to Dragonoffire3. She has allowed me to continue on with the story. All of Harry Potter characters used is the property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing but possible OCs.


	2. Rayne the Wolf

Chapter One

Rayne awoke slowly as her body stirred and her mind regained consciousness. Her lower region was sore as well as a wound that stung her neck. She also became aware that she was lying on her side with someone's arms wrapped around her, holding her to said person. She dared opened her eyes.

At first, she could only see the man's chest. Suppressing a gasp, she tilted her head to see his face. His face was handsome, in a beastly way. Rayne couldn't tell what his eye color was. Then her memories came back.

"Fenrir Greyback!" Her voice came out now more than a whisper filled with fear and curiosity.

This man was a werewolf notorious for his savagery and preference for attacking children. He strived to infect as many people as possible with lycanthropy, hoping to build an army strong enough to eventually take over the wizarding community. Rayne shuddered as she remembered he bit her in the aftermath of taking her maidenhood.

His eyes opened, looking directly into her, blue meeting green. He smiled and leaned down, taking her lips with his own. Rayne couldn't help herself before she began to kiss back without hesitation. They broke away just as her lungs screamed for air.

"Good morning, mate." He purred and nuzzled her neck, giving his bite mark an attentive lick.

Rayne shivered as she felt heated from the inside of her legs. Fenrir seemed to sense this too, for she felt his hand slid from her waist, over her hip, before brushing the black curls of her nether lips. She gasped sharply as a finger entered her.

Fenrir chuckled heavily into her ear. "Would you like me to please you again?"

Rayne moaned as he added two fingers to the first and started a pleasing pace. She moaned louder when he sank his teeth gently into his mark, sending tingling vibrations down her neck which adding to her arousement. Fenrir used his body to lay her back, placing himself between her legs as he brought his mate near a release. Then, as he did the night before, he pulled his fingers away; bring them to his lips for a cleaning.

"Damn you, you bloody git!" Rayne growled before thinking about stopping herself.

She froze, realizing what she had just said to a werewolf who wasn't merciful on being insulted or offended in anyway. She whimpered as she felt his other hand take hold of her chin, making her look into his eyes. Rayne was confused. She didn't see a trace of anger in his blue irises, more amusement and lust.

He leaned oh so closer to whisper deeply into her ear. "Hmm, I suppose that was a bit uncalled for, I stopping and not giving you release." He licked her ear. "But I do prefer you coming around my cock. It feels so good."

Rayne's eyes widened at his words. His words brought her to a deep blush. She couldn't find anything to say. But that didn't mean the same for her body. Her hips surged upwards, thrusting against his erecting.

Fenrir growled at this. But instead of entering her, he lowered his head to her full breasts, taking a hardening nipple into his mouth as his hand begun to message the other before he switched positions. Rayne moaned and panted, arching her back.

Meanwhile, Fenrir considered how to take her. He knew she would need time to adjust, but he knew he couldn't prologue his need to fuck her senseless. Finally, he pulled away, taking her legs and hosting them to his shoulders. He met her eyes as he thrusted into her body, sheathing himself fully inside of his mate.

A low howl-like moan came from Rayne. Her eyes widened as she felt other changes within her, not from sex, but from the werewolf's bite. '_Merlin's beard, he's turned me!_'

Knowing her inner thoughts, Fenrir leaned into her, pressing against her g-spot and whispered into her ear. "There's nothing to fear, now. Yes, you are like me now, but there is nothing bad to that, despite whatever you've been told about being a werewolf."

"I'll be a monster, a cold-blood killer, and I won't be able to help myself!" Rayne's eyes filled with tears.

Fenrir grew extremely pissed off, not at his mate, but at the world that taught her to think werewolves were only monsters. Yes, both human and wizarding worlds had no clue of true werewolves. Pitiful creatures like Remus Lupin who resented their wolf forms gave a poor example for all werewolves.

Deciding to bring her mind away from such thoughts, Fenrir pulled out slowly, enjoying her cute mew, and thrusted in hard, hitting her pleasure spot again. Soon, the Alpha took a near brutal pace which pleased his young mate all the same. Fenrir was truly pleased at how she remained tight.

Then, Rayne's walls clutched around him, forcing him into a satisfying release as they both gave a howl-like moan in union. The Alpha lowered his weight onto her, not where he crushed her, but where their bodies became one without him pulling out yet.

"Ah!" Rayne moaned. Her mind was slowly regaining logic as she looked into his eyes. A single question was all she could ask. "What's going to happen to me now?"

She remembered him saying from last night that she was his mate and his promise everything would be fine. Fenrir grinned before sliding out of her reluctantly. Lying on his side, he tugged her close to him.

"Tomorrow night, I will help you change beneath the full moon." He traced her lips to silence a protest. "You are the mate of an Alpha; you will turn sooner than any normal wolf."

Rayne shivered. She didn't want to be a werewolf. She recalled during her third year at Hogwarts, when Snape had made them study the subject of werewolves. She also saw what being a werewolf did to Remus.

Fenrir narrowed his eyes. He leaned down and licked her ear. "Fear nothing. I shall teach you the ways of the Pack."

Rayne closed her eyes, fearing whatever was to come. She was the child foreseen to defeat Voldemort. Now she was a newly turned werewolf made by a servant of the Dark Lord. Without realizing what she was doing, she lowered her head, snuggling closer to her mate's chest. Sobs echoed from her as he allowed her to cry.

Stroking her back, Fenrir allowed her this one time to mourn the loss of her…human life. She would learn and accept her new life.

* * *

><p>Writer's Word<p>

Well, this is the start of my continuation of Greyback's Mate. I hope you will review, I'll accept any flames if they're logged in, because everyone has an opinion. At least enjoy. X}


	3. Together they hunt

Chapter Two

Late golden sunlight poured through the trees. Rayne stood outside, basking in the dying glow. She shivered as the thin sundress Fenrir gave her did little to protect her from the chilled air. She looked backwards at the side-entrance of the caves that were now her home. She had yet to know more about them, for she spent most of yesterday inside Greyback's room, _resting_ as he called it.

She was still surprised that he allowed her to cry and sleep the whole day away, bringing her food when it was meal time. A twig snapped nearby. Alert, Rayne glanced over her shoulder towards where the sound had originated from.

She thought she had heard a low growl.

'_Is it Fenrir or another werewolf?_' She pondered. There was no breeze to carry a scent to her which would at least allow her to know if it was her mate. '_Bloody hell, I'm already thinking like a wolf!_' Her lips pulled into a slight snarl.

Suddenly, without a doubt, she knew there was another werewolf near, lingering just out of sight. She was sure the Pack knew their Alpha had taken a mate, but did they know it was she? Rayne turned and started running in the opposite direction, not wanting to find out the latter.

The Lycanthropy gave her an agility and speed she never had before as she weaved her way through trees and leaping over fallen logs. She heard pursuit behind her. Even now, she could tell her follower was a keen hunter, making little noise as he or she kept on her tail. Rayne dashed forward as fast as she could before she stopped, hiding in a growth of underbrush.

Whoever pursued her passed her hiding place without stopping. Rayne dared not to breathe until she heard the werewolf's phantom chase die away into silence. She kept low to the ground, sneaky back towards the caves as quietly as she could. She needed to find Fenrir, at least it would be safer around him.

Rayne carefully stood when she was behind a think tree, which gave her cover from the direction the other werewolf had gone. Rayne froze. She sensed the werewolf was back. How? She had not heard it return.

Fear grew deep within as Rayne whimpered. '_Don't!_' She ordered herself. She started to back away, facing where she thought the werewolf was, watching for any signs of an oncoming attack. Then she realized something, she sensed her pursuer from behind.

Rayne cried out in surprised when she turned and someone took her to the ground. Her green eyes glowed amber as her teeth sharpened and fingernails became claws. She attacked her pursuer, trying to scratch and bite where she could. It was only moments later did she recognize the werewolf who was pinning her body was laughing.

"Fenrir?" Rayne growled. She recognized her mate on top of her.

Her mate stared down at her, still chuckling heavily at her. He leaned in, kissing her deeply. "What a feisty little mate I've chosen. At least I know now that you'll put up a good fight. Though you do need a little training."

Rayne glared at him. He had been her pursuer all along. Fenrir smirked and licked her neck. She turned her head away.

"I hate you."

"For now you might." Fenrir replied into her ear in a venomous growl. She shivered, knowing that wasn't the best thing to say. "Little wolf."

She looked at him. The last of the sunlight had faded, making the forest very dark. She whimpered, which Greyback nuzzled her face. Assuring her that she had nothing to fear at his side.

"Come," he purred.

Blinking in confusion, Rayne felt his hand take hers, pulling her up. Not letting go, Fenrir began to led her away, deeper into the forest. The woods became deadly silent as the stars appeared.

"Where are the others?" She asked.

Fenrir growled slightly. "It will be easier if we change apart from the Pack tonight and hunt together alone. Besides, I don't want to share your first change with anyone else."

Rayne couldn't help but blush. Her mate led her to a clearing. Here he let go of her hand, which she whimpered at. Fenrir gave her a soft smile before he started to undress. Rayne couldn't stop her blush before she turned away from him. Her mate chuckled at this.

His hands suddenly caressed her back before sliding around her stomach, pulling her back to his chest. Laying his chin on her head, Fenrir smoothed his hands up, clutching her breasts. Rayne moaned leaning against him. His hands touched the straps of her dress, pulling them down off of her shoulders and then allowed the dress to fall off of her body.

Fenrir turned his mate to face him, one hand moved down her body to her leg, lifting it to his waist as he lowered the both of the onto the forest floor. Rayne wiggled beneath him, shivering but also enjoying the amount of body heat that radiated from his hot skin.

"Soon." He promised.

Rayne closed her eyes at this. She wanted to cry, but what tears she had were gone now. Fenrir licked his mark on her neck. "Don't be afraid. I will help you, love."

Rayne only nodded. They laid together for what seemed like hours. But then, as Rayne was on the verge of a nap, she felt Fenrir raise, leaving her body cold by the night air.

A nagging sensation began in Rayne's stomach. She felt odd vibrations pass through flesh to muscle to bone. She looked to her mate with pleading eyes. Fenrir was smiling now, his eyes glowing amber.

She knew hers must be too. As an Alpha, he could control his shift, halt it for a few minutes longer than other werewolves. As much as Fenrir loved to change, he had to wait, to help his mate go through her first time.

Rayne groaned now. Her body felt as if it was going through a muscle spasms and she almost couldn't take in any air. She heard her mate's growl.

She struggled to look at him.

"Will it, my dear." Fenrir crawled closer as moonlight poured into the clearing and cloaked them in ghostly shine. "Let it happen, I am here beside you."

He reached out, caressing the side of her face. Rayne nuzzled into his touch as she relaxed as best she could. At once, she felt her body reform itself. Bone and muscle stretched and twisted. Black fur sprouted from her pours. Before she knew it, she fell onto all fours before swaying.

Another growl brought her to look at where her mate crouched. She watched with wide eyes as his transformation took place, much smoother and faster than her own. Fenrir fell on to his paws, stretching out in joy. He looked into her eyes before lifting his muzzle towards the starry heavens.

Rayne knew what he was going to do. It was pure instinct that told her this, but she quickly followed and they both howled to the moon. When they stopped, Fenrir rose, circling her a few times. She dropped onto her back, offering her belly to her mate.

He approached slowly, a creature of massive muscle and dominating power. He looked to her before gently nipping at her exposed stomach. Rayne would only do this for him. Her mate and Alpha. Fenrir growled, allowing her to stand.

"_Come hunt with me,_" He seemed to whisper. "_Let me lay my kill at your feet._"

Then he spun on his hunches. Fenrir ran with powerful strides towards the forest's heart. Rayne followed, keeping pace with her happy mate as they hunted together for the first time. She too was happy, the worries of her once life not bothering her as she indulged in her first hunt.

* * *

><p>Writer's Word<p>

Whoa, I was not expecting so many hits in two days. 264 hits. Thanks people, now if only I can get reviews :}. Anyway, at least enjoy. Special thanks to my two first reviewers, **dragonoffire3 **and **Celtic Wonder**, both of you rock.


	4. Prophecy and Death Eaters

Chapter Three

Dumbledore stared grimly out the windows of the school's infirmary. Rayne Potter was missing. The girl who would defeat the Dark Lord was gone without a single trace. To make matters worse, one of the Order slipped and now the whole wizarding community was in an uproar. Also, the Ministry had just come to admit that Voldemort was back, too.

Rumors that Rayne was dead spread faster than wildfire. Many believed that Voldemort had killed her and won the war. But Dumbledore knew this wasn't true. Voldemort would have openly gloated his victory.

Suddenly, an inhuman scream echoed through the air. The old wizard turned quickly and approached the bed where Professor Trelawney lay. The witch arched her back in an angle one would think impossible. Her eyes looked white with blood vessels as her irises rolled to the back of her head.

The old wizard listened as she spoke in a trance. Finally, he hurried to his office to summon the Order together.

…

"_TONIGHT IS THE RAISE OF THE MOON THAT SHE SHALL BE REBORN, ALREADY MARKED YET AGAIN BY ANOTHER, ONE WHO WILL PROTECT HER WITH HIS LIFE, IF IT NEED BE GIVEN FOR SACRIFICE. SOON, UPON THE EVE OF THE THRID MOON STAINED BY BLOOD SHALL THE CHILD FATED TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD REVEAL HERSELF IN BATTLE AND BRING ALLIES TO THE SIDE OF GOOD._" Professor Trelawney's voice echoed through the room from the smashed remains of a glass ball.

Everyone in the Order froze with dread and shock at the news. They slowly started to gain the meaning of the prophecy. Dumbledore took a deep breath before he addressed them all, choosing his words carefully.

"Rayne Potter is still alive. Though it seems that-."

"WHERE IS SHE?" Ron and Hermione screamed in union. They both had taken the news of Rayne's disappearance very hard. More than the rest of the Order. Most of them, along with the wizarding world, had thought she was dead.

"I do not know where, though I have an idea of who she is with."

"Professor," Remus spoke up. "When was this prophecy spoken by Trelawney?"

"Yesterday. Yes, Remus, it indeed was a full moon then, as you know." Dumbledore said.

Hermione was the first to realize the unspoken hint. "Wait, are you saying Rayne's been turn into a werewolf?"

Dumbledore took note of the looks of appall on many of the Order's faces. '_Sad, they bitterly accept Remus, how will they accept Rayne?_' He wondered briefly. "Yes, indeed, Professor Trelawney's prophecy hints to that, though it doesn't mean it true."

Everyone begin to voice their opinion at once. Dumbledore finally had to yell for silence. "Please, let's be calm. We need to find Rayne. Remus, I hate to ask this of you, but will you search the underground to see if you can find her?"

Remus nodded grimly, feeling deep concern from Tonks. It didn't take an idiot to see that he had no choice but to agree with Dumbledore, not when everyone expected it of him. But the underground was vaster than most wizards knew. There were many packs of werewolves lingering in England alone.

Dumbledore decided to bring the meeting to an end. Not that the Order was happy with it. He promised to keep everyone informed. Everyone dreaded what was to come.

…

Early morning light slithered through the trees when Rayne finally awoke. She shivered, snuggling closer to Fenrir's chest. Her mate chuckled before caressing her back, sending shivers up her spine.

Opening her eyes, she looked into his. She still tasted what blood lingered in her mouth for the prey they had both taken down last night. '_A deer._' She remembered now.

Fenrir wrapped an arm around her legs, the other around her back, and stood effortlessly. Rayne was startled at how strong he was, relinquishing in the fact that he was hers. He only stopped to dress them both in the clothes they had abandoned last night.

"I suppose we should met the Pack now. They want to meet their Alpha's mate." He purred possessively, pulling her against him.

"God, we act like honeymooners!" Rayne giggled.

Fenrir only nodded. She realized that in a way, it was their honeymoon. She felt bad now. Her mate gently lifted her head so they could look each other in the eye. "Don't be sad. Someday, I promise, we'll have a proper wedding."

Rayne cupped the side of his face. "Someday." She whispered.

Then they both heard it. The faint cracks of apparations near the front of the caves. Fenrir recognized who they belonged to. Rayne whimpered as he took her into his arms. Her mate apparated to their room, laying her down.

"Wait here, please don't leave this room for anything, love." He whispered.

Rayne nodded. He slowly left, looking over his shoulder at her. Death Eaters were here.

* * *

><p>Writer's Word<p>

I personally think my prophecy sucked. Putting them into words is harder that thinks about the idea of them. XP. Thanks to all my reviews so far.

Elfin69, Frustration, dragonoffire3, Celtic Wonder, and MidnightMadness22.

I hope for more, also, you can review anonymously. Just thought y'all should know. Night. (Or morning, since I am writing this at 3:36 am.)


	5. The Pack

Chapter Four

Greyback's lips pulled back into a snarl as he exited his caves to meet the unwelcomed Death Eaters. He recognized the female as Bellatrix Lestrange, a familiar face since they had worked together before during the First War. But the werewolf he happened to be hiding exactly what the Dark Lord wanted dead.

"Greetings, mutt." Bellatrix Lestrange hissed when she saw Fenrir.

Fenrir growled in warning. The dark witch only smiled. He knew she didn't like his kind, but she did enjoy the company of others who took great pleasure in torture as she did. "What does the Dark Lord want?" He demanded.

He recognized the other two Death Eaters as Bellatrix's husband and brother-in-law. They nodded in grim greeting, still not fully healed from their years in Azkaban. Greyback briefly wondered if Bellatrix was keeping them in this state. She had always reminded him of a black widow.

Bellatrix sneered. "Rayne Potter is missing."

Fenrir stood tall and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow. "Missing?"

The dark witch glared at a few members of the Pack approach, slowly arching around the Death Eaters and past their alpha to enter the caves. "Yes, The Girl-Who-Lived vanished a few days ago without a trace. My Lord demands your kind aids in the search for her."

"Search for her? Gee, one would think the Dark Lord would be glad that his enemy is gone." Fenrir scratched his chin. He knew that Rayne was perfectly safe within their room. '_And safe she will stay._'

Bellatrix threw back her head in laughter. "My Lord wants to be sure the filthy half-blood is dead by his hand alone. Should I tell him you refuse his request?"

Fenrir growled, it echoed from his chest in annoyance. "I'm sure my wolves and I will enjoy the hunt."

With that, Bellatrix and her fellow Death Eaters vanished. Fenrir waited, his eyes scanning the forest, before stalking back to his room. Rayne was curled up on the furs that served as their bed. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"They're gone." Fenrir eased himself down beside her, pulling her close. He told her about the meeting. Her fear didn't escape his notice and he gently licked her mark. "You are safe."

"But-…" Rayne was silenced by Fenrir as he deeply kissed her.

"I promised to show you the Pack. They are anxious to meet their Alpha Female."

Fenrir helped her up and led her out of the room. He knew most of the Pack would be in the largest chamber of the cave system, a Great Hall of shorts for the werewolves. The tunnels were lit by small lanterns that provided more than enough light.

Suddenly, two young pack members near the age of ten scurried by them before skidding to a stop when they noticed their Alpha. Fenrir smiled, wrapping an arm around Rayne's waist. Rayne realized the two children were twin brother and sister. Both shared unkempt brunette shoulder-length hair and mischief brown eyes.

"Alpha, is this her?" The girl excitedly asked.

Fenrir chuckled. "Yes, Artemis. This is my mate. Apollo, come say hullo."

Rayne smiled at their names. Artemis was clearly more open to strangers while Apollo was shy, looking up at her from behind his sister. "Hullo." She greeted.

"Hullo." The twins said in union before quickly disappearing ahead of them.

Fenrir chuckled. "Well, so much for a surprise entrance."

Rayne only smiled, laying a hand on his arm that hung into her waist. They entered the chamber. All of the wolves had been talking about their night beneath the moon. But at once, they stopped when they saw Fenrir and the girl in his arms.

Rayne shifted her weight, she should be used to being stared at, but now it was different. Fenrir smirked. "Your Alpha female, Rayne Greyback!"

Rayne jumped as howls echoed through the chamber and into the tunnels. Fenrir's arm tighten around her waist and led her to many members she had to know. Finally, he pulled her down beside him on a fur that she took to be a thorn of shorts. The pack still glanced at her, but continued on with their business.

Many of the pups came over, not at all shy at trying to snuggle closer to her. Rayne smiled and gave them attention, not realizing her mate was watching her. '_Someday, perhaps soon, we'll have this joy._' He thought as he watched his mate play with the little ones. But that was if Voldemort was taken care of. Fenrir pondered on giving help to the Order. But for now, he was content.

* * *

><p>Writer's Word<p>

Yes, sry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy dealing with BS and avoiding friends who had thought it was a good idea to hook up but turned out to be the worst. Enough with my life, ya'll just want the story!


End file.
